New Soviet Unionball
New Soviet Unionball |intospace = Yes|founded = 2279|nexticon = |successor = Russian Greater SSRball (only republic that survived)|ended = 2391|government = Union of states under communism|capital = Moscow|friends = -All commies and socialists -New East German Confederationball -Ling Chinaball -All of FEAUball -PR of the Caribbeanball -Pan American Socialist Unionball -PR of Free Texasball -OFNAball -United Arab Republicball|affiliation=International Socialist Blocball|nativename = Новый Советский Союз (Russian) Новы Савецкі Саюз (Belarussian) Новий Радянський Союз (Ukranian) Nowy Związek Radziecki (Polish) Нов Съветски съюз (Bulgarian) Noua Uniune Sovietică (Romanian) Yeni Sovyetler Birliği (Turkish) Νέα Σοβιετική Ένωση (Greek) Նոր Խորհրդային Միություն (Armenian) ახალი საბჭოთა კავშირი (Georgian) Жаңа Кеңес Одағы (Kazakh) Yeni Sovet İttifaqı (Azeri)|language = Russian Kazakh Belarussian Turkish Armenian Georgian Azeri Other languages: Albanian Montegrin Serbian Greek Norwegian Finnish Estonian Latvian Lithuanian Turkmen Uzbek Kyrgyz Pashto Tajik Romanian|type = Communist, Calm|hates = Capitalist pigs|predecessor = Russian Greater SSRball and its puppet republics|reality = New Soviet Socialist Union of States Новый Советский Социалистический Союз государств|personality = Communist|religion = Orthodoxy Atheism Sunni Islam Shia Islam Catholicism Buddhism Judaism|enemies = Capitalists The US POLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!|likes = |bork = Cyka cyka|status = Dead|notes = CYKA BLYAT|image = USSRball.PNG}} "Oh Poooland!" '- New Soviet Union calling Poland. '"If you have a problem, then massacre" - New Soviet Union New Soviet Union will be a countryball that re-united the former USSR states, but there's more states such as Kazakh SSRbrick, Turkish SSRball, New Azerbaijani SSRball, Armenian SSRball, Norwegian SSRball led by Russian Greater SSRball. His fall His fall was a gruesome one, a group of Chechenballs in North Cuacasian SSRball decided to start terrorizing other ethnicities in North Cucasian SSRball, that time the leader of the unin was Trichkov, a hardcore stalinist from Bulgarian SSRball, when the complains came he didn't bat an eye, even when he would he would say "the locals would handle them.", refusing to elevate that to an all union issue. The Chechenballs realized that what they were doing has no effect on the union structure. The leader of Russian Greater SSRball offered help to the Caucasian authorities and managed to cause them heavy damages, the group then seized their activities until four years later, a small group of 22 Chechenballs dropped out of the radical group and made their own. They started to rally people from different parts of the union and rebel. Finnish SSRball was the first to rebel, Russian Greater SSRball noticed this and sent his army to massacre those who oppose, he was afraid that if they rebel they might cause others to rebel from him and collapse like his first union. Finnish SSRball told Norwegian SSRball about the massacre and Norwegianballs went to help Finnish SSRball gain independence and also free themselves as well. When news came to central Asia about the independence movement Kazakh SSRbrick sent some troops to go to Moscow and attack, Kyrgyz SSRball, Uzbek SSRball, Tajik SSRball, and Turkmen SSRball sent some troops with Kazakh SSRbrick's troops. Moscow was then Bombed by some radical's from Iraqi SSRball, Syrian SSRball, Afghani SSRball, and East Turkeyballs from Turkish SSRball. New Azerbaijani SSRball and Iranian SSRball refused to give oil to the New Soviet army. North Cuacasian SSRball got all of it's ethnic groups to stop fighting and start fighting with the Russian Greater SSRball's army, eventually they cut off the caucasus and gave Georgian SSRball, Armenian SSRball, and New Azerbaijani SSRball some time to get their armies ready. Germanyball started to aid other SSRballs from the Balkans and Eastern Europe. Estonian SSRball, Lithuanian SSRball, and Latvian SSRball sent snipers to Moscow to shoot down officials and soldiers. Russian Greater SSRball couldn't take it anymore and surrendered. He released Kazakh SSRbrick, Ukranian SSRball (with Crimeaball), Turkish SSRball, Georgian SSRball, New Azerbaijani SSRball, Armenian SSRball, Cuacasian SSRball, Kyrgyz SSRball, Uzbek SSRball, Afghan SSRball, Tajik SSRball, Latvian SSRball, Lithuanian SSRball, Estonian SSRball, Turkmen SSRball, Greek SSRball, Moldovan SSRball, Finnish SSRball, Norwegian SSRball, Albanian SSRball Montenegrin SSRball, Abkhaz ASSRball, Udi ASSRball, and Kaliningrad Oblastball. Now the Union is only with Russian Greater SSRball and Belarussian SSRball. The Union officially died when other Ethnic groups wanted independence, The union and Russian Greater SSRball was to weak and died, this gave Belarusball, Komiball, Mariball, Mordoviaball, Yakutiaball, Tatarstanball, Tyvaball, Udmurtball, Khakassiaball, Chuvashiaball, and Jewish Autonomous Oblastcube independence, and Alaska became a territory of Canadian Empireball again. Due to the Soviets redrawing the borders of the SSRballs, it caused many problems with the future of the released countryballs. Provinces SSRballs Russian Greater SSRball - My pride. Norwegian SSRball - I will never forget how to rebelled against me. Finnish SSRball - His government is good and loyal but his population is rebel idiot and caused my fall. Latvian SSRball - Grows some good potatoes for me and only me. Estonian SSRball - Suggested to unite her with Finnish SSRball, but of course I said no. Lithuanian SSRball - Makes great dishes for my leaders only. Byelorussian SSRball - One of my most loyal subjects. Ukrainian SSRball - No you are not going to have Crimeaball or Novorossiyaball, and I'm not going to put more power plants. Remember Chernobyl? Moldavian SSRball - There was a long debate over uniting with Romanian SSRball or staying an SSRball, but finally he decided to stay as an SSRball. Romanian SSRball - I've had one of your provinces. Now I can have all? Polish SSRball - I've always dreamed of annexing him entirely, and now I have him. Czechoslovakian SSRball - I didn't want to have to many SSRballs, so I united Czechiaball and Slovakiaball. Hungarian SSRball - Now I have the biggest lake in central Europe! Bulgarian SSRball - Makes great yogurt, but it's hard to choose, yours or Greece's. Yugoslavian SSRball - I keep calling him just Serbia... damn it! Albanian SSRball - Keeps telling me to let him unite with Kosovo. Kosovar SSRball - I let him be independent, so both Albania and Yugoslavia shut up! Greek SSRball - Kept telling me to let him have Constantinople. Turkish SSRball - I had to reeducate the radicals from eastern Turkey, wasn't easy. Iranian SSRball - Has a lot of oil, take that Америка Armenian SSRball - The entire Artsakh and Nakhchievan thing made me fall in the first union, so I'm letting him have them to prevent my death. New Azerbaijani SSRball - Has a lot of oil as well, although he still really hates Armenia. Georgian SSRball - Took me a while to annex him but I finally got him North Caucasian SSRball - Pretty conflicted but I don't care about his problems. Kazakh SSRbrick - Last time he was very loyal, but I don't know why he isn't anymore. Kyrgyz SSRball - Had to make an irrigation system for him. Uzbek SSRball - Gave him some of Kazakh's land so he can reach the Caspian Sea. Afghan SSRball - Finally was fully modernized. Tajik SSRball - Had to fix his borders with Kyrgyzstan. Turkmen SSRball - I sometimes confuse him with Turkish SSRball. Because they almost have a similar name. ASSRballs Adjar ASSRball - Why is there a kebab part of a Christian nation... why do you even have religions? Abkhaz ASSRball - I remember helping him with independence but he seems to hate me. Nakhichievan ASSRball - This time you are with Armenia, I don't want anymore conflicts that cause my fall Udi ASSRball - Long debate over Azerbaijan annexing him or staying independent. Novorossiyan ASSRball - Not a part of Ukraine anymore! Oblastballs Artsakhi Oblastball - Just like your brother Nakhichevan, you will be a part of Armenia Jewish Autonomous Oblast - What's with these Jews, why won't they leave? List of New Soviet Union leaders: The New Soviet Union had a centralized federal structure, though centralized, the SSRballs enjoyed high autonomy within the leaderships of the party branches, the all-union leader didn't get involved in the daily politics of the different provinces. The dismisses of a province leader is only allowed to if the union is being put in risk by the same, which was a very serious matter. Aleksandr Mikhalitsin In office: 7 years (2279-2286) Nationality: Russian Ljubomir Ivkovic In office: 13 years (2279-2299) Nationality: Yugoslavian Isidoros Stamatis In office: 6 years (2299-2305) Nationality: Greek Igor Verin In office: 11 years (2305-2316) Nationality: Moldovan Vladimir Khodakovsky In office: 23 years (2316-2339) Nationality: Russian Pavle Simonovic In office: 9 years (2339-2348) Nationality: Yugoslavian Arsen Petrovskiy In office: 17 years (2339-2365) Nationality: Ukrainian Mikhail Bednov In office: 9 years (2339-2348) Nationality: Russian Yakov Astrouski In office: 13 years (2348-2361) Nationality: Belarusian Aleksey Kozytsin In office: 11 years (2361-2372) Nationality: Ukrainian Quddus Nurzhanev In office: 5 years (2372-2377) Nationality: Kazakh Leonid Kononov In office: 6 years (2377-2383) Nationality: Russian Vasil Trichkov In office: 4 years (2383-2387) Nationality: Bulgarian Denis Patrushev In office: 4 years (2387-2391) Nationality: Russian Category:Eurasia Category:Communist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Northern Europe Category:Eastern Europe Category:Caucasus Category:Northern Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Anti-EU Category:Anti-West Category:Russian-speaking Category:Belarusian-speaking Category:Kazakh-speaking Category:Slavic Category:Caucasian Category:Turkic Category:Evil Category:Balto-Slavic Category:Violent Category:No mercy Category:Red Yellow Category:Stalin lovers Category:Lenin lovers Category:Anti-Monarchist Category:Aussie Defender Category:Russiaball Category:Belarusball Category:Stronk Category:Stronk Military Category:Big Category:Anti-American Category:Atheist Category:Orthodox Category:Armeniaball Category:Armenian-speaking Category:Chechen-speaking Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Ukraineball Category:Secular Category:Tajik-speaking Category:Tajikistanball Category:Nationalist Category:Socialist Category:Ukrainian-speaking Category:Pashto-speaking Category:Uzbek-speaking Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Abkhaz-speaking Category:Azerbaijani-speaking Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Dead Category:SSRball